


Just For The Night

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Johnny, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: Daniel walked towards the door and opened it. He didn't know what he'd expected, but certainly not Johnny Lawrence.Johnny Lawrence, who was standing in front of his house in the middle of the night, smelling of booze.What might have happened, if Johnny and Kreese's confrontation in 2.01 had gone differently.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Just For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> The non-con between Johnny and Kreese happened off screen and is only implied.

It was past midnight when Daniel returned home from the dojo. He was tired and knew he should try and get some sleep, but his mind was still racing, the tournament still replaying in his head. He decided to have a drink and try to wind down. Before he could do that, there was a faint knock on the door. Daniel frowned. Who the hell would knock on his door this late? He wouldn't even have heard it, had he not been walking to the kitchen. 

He hesitated. There was a second knock, even harder to hear than the first one. He walked towards the door and opened it. He didn't know what he'd expected, but certainly not Johnny Lawrence. 

Johnny Lawrence, who was standing in front of his house in the middle of the night, smelling of booze. Daniel saw an almost empty bottle of whiskey in Johnny's hand. Did he drive here completly wasted? He opened his mouth to ask, but something stopped him. This wasn't right. 

"Can I come in?" 

Daniel blinked. He wasn't sure he heard right. They weren't friends who showed up at each other's houses unannounced. Especially not in the middle of the night. They weren't even friends at all. That thought stung and he was caught off guard by that. During that one day they'd spent together, he'd genuinely enjoyed Johnny's company and had let himself imagine what it could be like if they weren't at each other's throats all the time. He'd remembered how he'd wished they could have been friends back when it all had started. When teenage him had all these confusing feelings that didn't make much sense. 

He remembered how all those feelings had come flooding back the day he'd seen Johnny in his dealership. He winced when he thought about how happy he'd been to see him. How suddenly something had clicked and he'd understood his teenage self. How he'd suddenly acted like a teenager again. 

The abrupt ending of that day they'd spent together had been bitter. He thought back on Johnny begging him for one round, just one friendly fight. And there'd been something in his eyes that had made Daniel's heart beat faster. He'd known that he shouldn't say yes, had known that it was a bad idea. But he couldn't help himself. And Johnny's grin when he'd finally agreed had seemed worth any trouble he might get himself into. 

And then they'd walked into Robby and that had been that. When Johnny had pushed him against the wall of his dojo he'd felt crushed. He'd suddenly felt like a confused and hurt teenager again, watching Johnny leave. He remembered Johnny muttering 'You gotta be kidding me.' in a broken voice, he was sure he'd been fighting back tears. And then the tournament had happened and things were even more screwed up now. 

So, what was happening here, he thought.

"You know what, nevermind. This was a stupid idea." Johnny turned around to leave. The movement made him stumble and that ripped Daniel out of his thoughts. 

"No, wait. Sorry, -" He took a step forward and grabbed Johnny's shoulder to steady him. Johnny flinched and ducked away, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. The whiskey bottle shattered. 

"Shit," Johnny muttered. He didn't try to get up. He sat on the ground looking at the broken bottle with so much regret that it was almost comical.

"Sorry," Daniel repeated. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't try to touch Johnny again, but held out his hand. "Come on, let's get you inside."

It felt like an eternity, but eventually Johnny took his hand and got up. He moved slowly and awkwardly, as if he was in pain. Daniel took a closer look at him. There were some fresh bruises on his jaw and he seemed to favor his right leg.

"Can you walk?" It didn't look like it, but Daniel was sure that Johnny didn't want to be touched right now.

"Yeah." Johnny walked inside. He looked like an old man. 

Daniel led him into the living room. 

"Sit down. Do you want a drink?" He honestly thought the last thing Johnny needed was another drink, but he didn't know what else to say. He was relieved when Johnny just shook his head. Daniel sat down opposite of Johnny. He really wished he had a drink right now. Anything to keep his hands busy.

"So," Daniel stopped. What could he say? "What brings you here?" He winced. That sounded as awkward as he felt.

"Mmh?" Johnny looked up. He seemed a million miles away and Daniel was starting to get worried. Maybe he was seriously injured and needed a doctor. 

"Why are you here?" He talked slowly and calmly. 

Johnny looked at his hands. His knuckles were bloody. It must have been a fight, then. And he must have hit back. But Johnny wouldn't show up at his house just because he'd been in a fight. Something else must have happened. Something that had rattled him enough to come here of all places. 

"Kreese is back." Johnny didn't meet his eyes.

Daniel blinked. That couldn't be right.

"He's dead," he said.

Johnny snorted.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He hunched over a bit more. "He's not, though."

Daniel had a hard time getting his head around this. So, Kreese was back and he'd beat up Johnny? How did that make sense? He now kind of understood why Johnny would come to him. Who else would understand? 

"What happened?" He had a bad feeling about this. 

Johnny shifted uncomfortably. He was still looking at his hands.

"He congratulated me." There was a sad smile on his face. There'd probably been a time in his life when that would have meant everything to him.

"On what?"

"Winning the tournament. Bringing back Cobra Kai."

"That's why he's back?"

Johnny shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. 

"So, what happened after he congratulated you?"

"I told him to leave. Told him that I didn't want anything to do with him."

Daniel was surprised. He knew that Kreese was bad news and he was sure that Johnny knew as well. But he was still surprised, pleasantly surprised, that Johnny would send him away.

"How did he take that?"

There was a sudden change in Johnny's posture. He got up.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna be sick."

"Shit, come on." Daniel got up. He half dragged and half pushed Johnny to the guest bathroom. They made it just in time.

Daniel was standing in the door way. Probably the booze, he thought. But he couldn't really kid himself. Johnny was bent over the toilet and his shirt had ridden up. There were more fresh bruises on his waist and his hips. Daniel's stomach dropped. They had a fight, he told himself. They're both esperienced fighters and didn't pull any punches. That's all.

Johnny eventually stopped retching. He leaned back, his eyes closed. Daniel stepped forward and flushed. He closed the lid. 

"Come on," he said and held out his hand again. After a while Johnny took it. Daniel moved him over to the toilet and made him sit down. He noticed Johnny wincing and tried not to think about it.

"Wait here," he said. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. When he got back Johnny was wiping his mouth with a towel. He looked tired and exhausted. 

Daniel handed him the water. Johnny drank it and kept the glass in his hands. The silence was heavy between them. Daniel was worried. This was so wrong and he knew that he needed to do something. He'd known that Kreese was a bad guy, but he'd honestly never suspected he'd go this far. If that's what had happened, he thought. Part of him was hoping he was wrong.

"You, uh-" he cleared his throat. "You need to go to the hospital?"

Johnny head snapped up and he dropped the glass. It shattered on the bathroom tiles.

"Shit. Sorry." Johnny made a move to pick up the pieces, but Daniel grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry about. Leave it." He looked at Johnny. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Johnny pulled his hand back. 

"No, I don't. I'm not a fucking pussy, LaRusso. I don't need to see a doctor after a harmless little fight." 

"Is that what happened?"

Johnny opened his mouth and closed it again. He blinked his eyes, trying to keep from tearing up. 

"Yeah," he said. His voice was hoarse. "Just a little fight. He wouldn't leave and was talking shit and put him in his place. That's all." He wiped at his eyes. 

"Is that why you came to my house in the middle of the night? Because everything is fine?" Daniel felt like an asshole as soon as the words had left his mouth. Johnny looked at him, his eyes now red. 

"I don't know why I came here." Johnny got up. He had to balance himself on the sink. "But I know it was a mistake." He moved to walk past Daniel.

"Wait, I'm-" Daniel tried to stop him. He put his hand on Johnny's shoulder and again Johnny flinched away violently.

"Don't fucking touch me!" 

Daniel stepped back and held up his hands. 

"I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have done that." He took a deep breath. "But please, don't leave. OK? You shouldn't drive."

"I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity. Just- I mean, come on." Daniel sighed. "Just sleep on it and tomorrow you can leave and we can pretend this never happened."

Johnny was biting his lip. He looked torn. Daniel realized that he probably didn't want to stay here, but was afraid of going home. What had happened had shaken him up enough to come here after all. And now that he was here, he didn't know what to do. 

"Alright," he said and walked back into the living room. He lowered himself onto the couch and slowly moved to lie down on his side. 

Daniel followed him. 

"No, come on. You can have the guestroom." 

"I don't need your fancy guestroom. I'll be gone before you wake up."

"But-"

"I can also leave right now."

Daniel pressed his lips together. 

"Fine, if you insist. I'll get you a blanket." He ignored Johnny refusing a blanket and went to get one anyway. 

When he got back Johnny's eyes were closed and his breathing was even. He almost looked peaceful. But there were still the bruises on his jaw. And his left eye was turning black as well. Daniel felt overwhelmed. He wanted to protect Johnny as if he wasn't a grown man who could take care of himself. And he really wanted to make Kreese pay for what he did.

He spread the blanket over Johnny and allowed himself one more look. Without thinking he reached out and smoothed back Johnny's hair. He didn't know what had compelled him to do that. They weren't friends, he told himself. And even if they were, that's not something friends did. And if Johnny had been awake, he'd have probably punched him in the face for something like that. 

Daniel shook his head. It was too late for this. He needed some sleep and just forget about Johnny for a while. If that was even possible. 

He turned around to leave.

"Thanks." 

Daniel's heart almost stopped. Johnny was still awake. 

"You're welcome." He waited for a moment, not sure for what. But Johnny didn't say anything else. Daniel turned off the lights and left. 

\-------------


End file.
